The present invention relates to an auto-tracking system for a helical scan type magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which necessitates tracking adjustment during reproduction.
One of conventional auto-tracking system for helical scan type magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,914.
In the conventional arrangement disclosed in this patent, an envelope level of reproduced signal is detected and the running phase of magnetic tape is controlled such that the envelope level of the reproduced signal becomes maximum after detection is effected roughly and then finely.
For high density recording using azimuthal recording method employed in a home-use video tape recorder (VTR) of VHS or Beta type, and, particularly, in a long time mode of operation thereof, however, there arises a problem in accuracy of auto-tracking because the envelope level is greatly affected by cross-talks between adjacent tracks.